When deploying wireless communication networks, there is a balance between coverage and capacity. On the one hand, a few large cells can provide great coverage but at a cost of reduced capacity. On the other hand, a scenario with many small cells creates better capacity and throughput, but may not provide the desired coverage. Hence, there is often a combination of larger cells to provide sufficient coverage with smaller cells to provide better capacity.
However, when the cells get too small, wireless terminals moving in the network cause a great number of handovers which causes significant overhead. Moreover, providing coverage indoors using many small cells can be quite costly, with a radio base station for each such small cell.
One solution to this problem is to use remote radio head devices, where several remote radio head devices connected to the same radio base station share the same cell. In this way, a single radio base station can provide coverage in different parts of the building by placing the remote radio head devices appropriately. Moreover, the wireless device can move between the coverage of different remote radio head devices while staying within the same cell, thus avoiding causing handovers.
However, there may be interferers in close proximity of a remote radio head device. Such an interferer can completely block out a wanted uplink signal or saturate amplifiers or similar in the remote radio head device in question.